The Wrong Words
by A Beautiful Beast
Summary: Major spoilers for 2x1, Broken. Two scenes in the episode that I just had to write out. Rumbelle!


**Okay, I saw the first episode of Season 2, and nearly died. I swear, the Rumbelle nearly killed me. All two minutes of it. Alright, so maybe it wasn't two minutes, but it felt like it. Hmph.**

**Anyway, this scene was begging to be written. So voila! I present the scene that brutally murdered the sane part of my brain.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once, or any of the amazing characters. Although, early birthday presents _are_ accepted . . .**

* * *

She walks out from behind the curtain as he's making the tea, and he glances up.

He cannot tear his gaze away from the beauty, so he sets the kettle down and focuses all his attention on her. "Hey," he says, the corner of his mouth almost curling up.

Belle is silent for one too many moments. After an eternity, she steps toward him, her face an unreadable mask. "You lied to me," the accusation in her voice is as clear as day.

A few curses run through his head. Of _course_ she would've listened. "No," he argues, trying to keep the tension away but failing miserably. "I kept my word. _I_ will not kill her," he reminds her, showing the technicalities of the promise.

"No," she whispers harshly, stepping closer. "You toy with words," she pauses, and the hurt on her face actually physically hurts him. Not as much as her next words do, though. "Like you do people. You're still a man who makes wrong choices."

He has the decency to drop his gaze, eyes half-lidded.

"I thought you'd changed," she says, obviously holding back a sob.

He cannot help the scoff the escapes his lips, nor the words. "In the hour you've known me?"

The look on her face makes him just seriously want to slap himself. He curses his too-quick, too-sharp tongue. She lets out a short breath, and walks past him, shoes slapping the wood floor. Why does he always know just the wrong thing to say?

He closes his eyes, feeling inferior. He made her a promise. And he subsequently proceeded to break it. Sure, he may have _technically_ kept his word, but they both know what she meant, and what he agreed to.

_"Belle,"_ he calls, because he can't lose her again. Not now, not ever. "I-I," he can't believe he's about to say this. "I-I'm sorry. _Belle I'm sorry._" She pauses when she reaches the door, only to turn and look at him. "I _am,_" he says when she appears unconvinced.

She whip to face the door and opens it wider, stomping out into the wind. When she turns back, it's only to slam the bloody thing.

Rumpelstiltskin grimaces, and shifts uneasily on his cane. She's not coming back, he knows.

He's lost her again.

* * *

He's spinning at the wheel, forgetting, forgetting, _forgetting,_ thinking about how spinning isn't going to help him forget this time.

He looks up as he hears the telltale sound of the door chime, and then a throat being cleared. "Hi," she says, and he just cannot stop staring at her. Why did she come back? He never expected to see her again. Not that he didn't want to see her again, of course. Wait, he's forgetting something. Oh yes, his reply!

"Hey," he doesn't want to let it, but surprise leaks into his voice.

She swallows, the lump in her throat barely noticeable. Barely. "I uh- went for a long walk," she purses her lips for a moment.

"I thought you didn't want to see me," he can't help but blurt after a moment's pause.

The blue eyes close for a second. "I didn't," she admits. "But I-," she frowns almost imperceptibly, but it vanishes before it can even register in the confused mind of Rumpelstiltskin. "I was worried."

"Well, the beast is gone," for once he isn't talking about himself when he refers to a beast. Miracles really can happen; who knew? "Regina lives," he feels slightly defeated. All that hard work for nothing.

A quizzical look is sported on her face. "So uh, you didn't get what you wanted?" She asks with her eyebrows raised slightly.

He can't help the small smile that creeps its way onto his face. "Well that remains to be seen."

She doesn't reply instantly, instead looking behind him. She walks over to the small table facing his back, and picks up the small object sitting atop it with a breath of laughter. "You uh," she says with a smile, looking at the cup with amazement. "You still have it." She giggles, actually _giggles,_ and he smiles back at her. "My chipped cup," she sniffs in, and his smile disappears.

The bench creaks when he rises, and he looks down to gently lift the cup from her hands. "There are many, many things in this shop." The cup feels so fragile, as if it would break dare he squeeze it. "But this, this is the only thing I truly cherish."

She turns the corners of her lips upward . . . "And now you must leave." With those words, the corners turn down again.

"What?"

"You must leave because despite what you hope," he looks at her through pained eyes._ I'm sorry, Belle._ "I'm still a monster." He will always be a monster. Can't she see that? Or is she really that blind?

She shakes her head, and another breath of laughter escapes her pretty lips. Her hands come to rest on his shoulders. "Don't you see?" She asks, accentuating every word with a small shake. "That's_ exactly_ the reason I have to stay."

While he may not understand her reasoning, he most certainly isn't going to force her to leave.

He's not going to force her to stay, either. If anyone, she deserves free will.

* * *

**Yep, just a short (889 word) foray into this fandom. Might do another drabble and/or one-shot; who knows when the plot bunnies will strike?**

**Reviews are much appreciated, you know. More so than favourites, although I won't reject those. ;)**


End file.
